Our House of Little Horrors (ON HOLD)
by ResourcefulDreamer
Summary: So two young adults are enjoying their day, hanging out in the tree. "Hey," Cat says, "Let's go to the shops!" So they do, only to return home with an unusual surprise that turns into a nightmare! What the heck are they going to do now? Rated M to be safe and reviews welcome!
1. Chatting in the Tree

**Our House of Little Horrors**

**Chapter 1: Chatting in the Tree**

It was a cool, calm evening. The sun had gentle warmth to it, being much more favourable in winter rather than summer, where even two minutes outside left you aching and running for shade.

On the far side of the town was a massive tree that could be seen from anywhere inside and outside the city. It stood tall and proud, its branches stretching towards the sky yet many of the branches were twisted and curved, allowing people to sit comfortably in the lower ones.

A thin woman with shoulder length blond hair, complimented with black streaks, was lying across two branches that curved to form a 'U' shape. She wore long black jeans that became baggy near the ankles and a pair of black basketball shoes with orange soles. Her top was an orange singlet with the Autobot symbol in red on it and a black mini jacket on, the collar purposely stuck up straight. Her emerald green eyes peered down at someone below.

"Hey pale-ass, is the sun burning ya yet?" She asked with a coy smile.

"Shut up under-tan ass." The person below shot back playfully. It was true, she was barely tan and she liked it, whereas her friend was as pale as a vampire.

She had long black hair that reached past her waist but she had it back in a ponytail. She also had green eyes that were sometimes blue depending on her mood. Her shirt was a black shirt with Bon Jovi's circle tour logo on it and she had dark blue jeans on plus her black sneakers.

"What do you wanna do Claire?" The black haired woman asked as a leaf fell and landed on her neck before she brushed it off. The other one shrugged.

"I dunno Cat, maybe we could cruise by some shops or something?" Cat looked up at her friend who stretched and shifted so she was facing her.

"Isn't there an oddities shop near Kmart?"

"In main the shopping district? Didn't it just open recently?"

"Yeah I heard there's old Transformers stuff too." Claire shot up.

"Shit really? Be nice if we could get TF stuff without the internet!" It was true, there were no transformers toys in the town at all, not even the movies which sucked for them since they were both major fans, Claire more proud to tell everyone whereas Cat would mention it if someone else brought it up.

"Yep so let's boogie on down there." Claire laughed, finding Cat's way of talking funny; she always said something strange to make sure they were paying attention. They were on the lower branches of the tree, so getting down was no problem. They headed through the park to get to the old shop, a little shortcut Cat had found.

**End Chapter**

_**Author's Note**_

_**Yes I'm doing a Transformers story now! I blame my sister for getting me into it. Anyhow sorry for the short chapter, it's more like a prologue but anyway reviews are welcome, even suggestions!**_


	2. Gifts of the Past and Present

_**Chapter 2: Unique gifts of the past and present**_

Upon arrival of _Unique gifts of the past and present_ making both girls roll their eyes at the sign, they walked into the shop, the bell over the door ringing as they did so.

"Doesn't this place remind you of that wand shop in Diagon Alley?" Claire laughed. Of course Cat had to pick that up. She wasn't a fan of harry potter, only the first three movies, after that she lost interest.

"Only you Cat, only you." She laughed as the browsed around. Claire headed towards the shelves similar to the ones found in the library. Several odd looking knick-knacks sat smugly on the shelf with price tags tied to them. A Sailor moon figurine with Chibi Usa and Luna caught her attention as she picked them up and examined them.

The detail was down-right perfect, no smudges like the ones she found on every other SM merchandise. She carefully put it back and picked up the first transformer she'd seen sold in this town, Wheeljack. He was from G1. Claire squealed silently in delight from his adorable optics, it almost looked like they were glowing.

Claire nodded firmly, deciding that she was definitely getting him. After all he was only ten bucks and that, she decided, was the ultimate sign. With 'Jackie' in hand, she turned and wandered after her friend to show off her treasure.

After Claire wondered off to the shelves, Cat headed towards the back, wondering where the store keeper was. She walked past some shelves nailed up on the back wall, walking another two steps before she walked backwards and headed over to the shelf.

Carefully she reached up and picked up the figurines, her eyes wide. She turned her head to call out to Claire but she was already standing there.

"Whoa, you found G1 Megatron, Optimus and Starscream?" She noticed something and reached up.

"-plus G1 Jazz and Prime Bumblebee." Now Claire's eyes were wide as she handed Optimus and Bee to her.

"Sweet. Now let's find the store owner and pay up so I can take these babies home!" Claire chirped as they heard someone clear their throat.

"Oh uh hi." Claire said as the store owner, a male aged in his late thirties, stood behind the counter with platinum hair and dark grey eyes.

"My, my, quite the fans aren't you?" He chuckled as he wrote the number on the back of the price tags down.

"Sure are! It kinda sucks that this is the only place with TF stuff though." Claire pouted as Cat just shook her head while rolling her eyes.

That's thirty bucks." He said as Claire handed the notes over, grinning like a two year old. Cat paid Thirty as well before the pair headed off, the toys coming home with them.

"Oh no." Claire looked at her."

"What?" Cat pointed up as Claire followed her gaze. The sky, which was bright blue, no clouds to be seen, was now black with agitated storm clouds.

"Ah! We'd better boogie on out before the guys get wet!" Cat nodded as the pair power-walked until it rained, then they ran for it, hugging the bags to their chests in an effort to keep them dry.

"Man if these get wet, the paint will be ruined then we can't return them!" Cat growled as the finally made it home, all sopping wet. The first thing they did was check their items. They were soaked but oddly, the paint was fine. The girls exchanged glances as Claire grabbed a tissue and dried Wheeljack off first, then Optimus and Bee. Cat dried off Megatron, Jazz and Starscream before they headed to the bathroom. Cat changed into black shorts and a light blue singlet while Claire threw on a baggy red shirt and camouflage pants. Cat was on her bed, just finishing drying her hair with the hair dryer when Claire came in.

"You're cooking tonight." Cat smirked.

"Then you're packing the dishwasher." She joked as Claire shrugged before popping on the music quietly onto Nickelback. Cat picked up Megatron, Starscream and Jazz before heading into the kitchen and sitting them on the bench where they'd be out of harm's way as she steam cooked the veggies, broccolis, carrots and corn cobs before adding _Chicken Cabonara_.

She placed the two plates on the table as Claire got the cutlery and drinks.

"Do you want Apple and Blackcurrant, Orange juice C or Creaming Soda?" Cat shrugged.

"Surprise me."

_Plonk_

A can of creaming Soda was beside her plate as Claire flopped into her seat, also with a can of soft drink.

"And we wonder why we never sleep until five in the morning." She chuckled as Claire poked her tongue at her. Cat just winked at Claire blushed every shade of red. They weren't gay but Cat knew how to annoy Claire with little things like that, embarrassment was her ultimate weapon against Claire.

"So we're both eighteen and we're still buying toys, huh?" Cat shrugged.

"Not every adult is mature, besides, it's not like we blow our cash every time we see a transformer toy." Claire nodded.

"That's true. So how are the stories going?" Cat wrote stories for a living, as they were becoming quite popular now. She based them off fantasy and horror, sometimes even romance.

"I've finished my latest book, and then I'll send it off to Julia tomorrow." She said, munching away while lost in thought as Claire was close to finishing her dinner. Claire grabbed her plate and Cat's when they finished and wondered up to the dishwasher, putting the plates in as Cat sipped her soft drink.

Cat decided to head to bed early that night as Claire shrugged, wanting to watch TV. Cat placed them on the desk and changed into black shorts and a baggy purple top before flopping on her bed, exhaustion taking her into the darkness.

Claire had Bee on her lap while Optimus and Wheeljack were on the table where the bowl of fruit was. She was watching jaws while munching on popcorn. It was at the part that the captain had been eaten by the shark and dragged away, leaving the water on the boat red.

She swore she felt something shake in her lap. Glancing down, she thought a moth must've fallen on her again. All that was there was Bee. She shrugged and grabbed another handful of popcorn, chucking it into her mouth as she continued watching.

_Crunch_

She froze. What was that?

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note**

_**Mwah ha hah ha! Cliff hanger lol feel free to leave reviews on what you think it was or whatever. Even though Claire has her hair dyed in yellow and black doesn't mean she's a complete Bee fan, though she does like him. More characters shall pop up in the next chapter along with a surprise. **_


End file.
